Sailor Star's Arrival
by SmallLady91
Summary: Sailor Star arrives In order to save the world and chibiusa. But, at the cost of her own life, will everything go as planned as they go on a time-space misson to find this new crystal? and will they defeat the Death galaxy? Is Princess Lucia Capable? UXM


Sighing I Flopped Down On My Bed. School was So Horrid, how on earth did people do it EVERY DAY? Closing my eyes it was time for a well deserved nap. Well, at least it should have been.

"Luchia, How Was your first day?" Aphrodite asked.

Aphrodite was nice, but I Really didn't want to talk to her. She was sweet and loving, always there for me and basically my best friend. But she was two sided, when It came down to our mission, she was totally different. She would be mean; sharp wouldn't take an excuse and was extremely pushy.

"Luchia... Please don't ignore me!" she wailed, jumping onto my bed and nuzzling my neck.

"What's the Matter Sugar-Plum?" I Referred to Her Nickname she'd earned by getting her head stuck in a sugar jar as a kitten. If She did want to talk about the mission, she would have bitten me by now, so she probably hadn't liked being alone all day.

"Just Wondering How Your Day Went, After all you've been fussing about it for weeks, Princess! Did you make friends?"I Looked at Aphrodite, soft white fluffy coat, big pink-red eyes, Silver Star on her forehead and a soft smile. She's my cat; I've had her since I was born, even though she still looks like a kitten.

"I had a good yet tiring time. I did actually, a girl named Usagi, She introduced me to her friends too, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. That reminds me, I Invited Usagi over!"

"_Really?!_ I'm glad but... We live in a SMALL apartment." She whined.

I brushed my long blonde hair and quickly checked my face; the main feature was my big Unusual Pink-Red eyes. Shoving on shorts and a top, the doorbell went. I rushed to it, almost tripping over the tiny Aphrodite.

"Hello, La La-Chan!" Tsukino Usagi sang as she skipped in, followed by an unknown face.

"Hi, Usa-Chan! Hi... Um..." I Paused, I'm Sure I didn't know him...

"Mamoru Chiba, Nice to meet you!" He added politely.

I was shocked, I Had Said Usa-Chan Could Bring her Boyfriend but He looked... So much older Than Her!

"I Hope you Don't Mind La La-Chan!" She Beamed.

"Course Not! I Love The Company!" It Was True, Other Than Aphrodite I lived alone. It was part of my mission; I had to leave my parents... Shaking off the thought I lead the two through to the living room at sat them down before going to make tea.

"It's SUCH a nice place, Right Mamo-Chan?!" Usa-Chan Gawped.

Something Panged through me as soon as she said 'Mamo-Chan' there was only one person in the universe that could possibly have that name... Aphrodite knew it too.

"Mamo-Chan?! Endymion and Serenity?! It Can't Be!" Aphrodite yelled bounding in, unaware of the fact that cats don't talk on earth.

"Aphrodite! You can't shut-up for an hour can you?!" I hissed, turning to the shocked looking Pair in my living room.

"La...La...Chan. Did that cat just _talk?_" Usa-Chan Stammered.

"See, If She WAS Serenity It wouldn't have shocked her. God, I can find them on my own, Have Some faith!" I scowled at the white cat.

"Who Are You?!" A Black Cat with a crescent moon marking demanded, leaping from Usa-Chan's bag.

"Luna!" I Stated, Slightly Taken aback.

"Who Are You? I Don't Recall Meeting You!"

Of Course I knew everyone here, but not one of them knew me. Except maybe one... Come to think of it, I missed Small Lady.

"Luna, If you are with these two, which you are, That means Usa-Chan and Mamoru-san Are Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, Future King and queen of earth and moon, Parents to Usagi Small Lady Serenity. More Importantly, Sailor Moon And tuxedo Mask." Aphrodite Stated blatantly.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us? Are you with the death galaxy, the new enemies?!" Mamoru Said, sliding in front Usa-Chan to protect her.

"Aphrodite, I want Plu-chan and mama! Whatha' we going to Do?" I Cried, Hopeless in situations like this.

"Princess Luchia, Stop This At Once! This is why we're here, to find and help the senshi! Stop being such a child and live up to your responsibilities!" She Snapped, I Didn't want to however.

"It Can't Be... La La-chan Is Sailor Star!" Usa-Chan Gasped.

"Cry-babies can't be strong soldiers' like sailor star!" Luna Chuckled.

"Hey That's Mean Luna-Chan!" Usa-Chan Frowned

I Nodded In Agreement, time to prove her wrong. "STAR FATE POWER! MAKE-UP" I yelled my transformation phrase, which would turn me into a senshi, sailor star.

I wore a yellow Fuku, with pink bows centred with by brooch, a Silver Star and crescent moon. I bore the Silver Star mark on my forehead, and wore a tiara atop of my head. I Had Gloves that came above my elbows, puffed sleeves for armour with extra resting on top (my mother says princesses should always protect themselves well) and the usual Fuku hip protection, which had a Star in the middle. Coming off the star was a chain in the form of a belt and hanging off them were Real stars, but they weren't as shiny. I Carried a long, Silver Staff Witch was topped with a star orb, a Shining silver star with a pink crescent moon in the middle. Under each point a crystal, one Orange, One Blue, One Red, One Green and one Pink. My Senshi Form of Sailor Star.

(**a/n: I Can't Describe this well at all! Sorry. I Drew It Instead, So Check Sailor Star/Lucia/La-La-Chan Out On Deviant Art! My name is SmallLady91 sorry! ^^; ) **

The Prince and Princess Stood In front Of Me, In awe of the ditzy girl Lucia Hoshino Being the amazingly powerful sailor star.

"Sailor Moon, Please Do Not Fear Me" I Smiled, Knowing her feelings.

"Sailor Star, Who Are You? Where Do You Come From?" Mamoru Said, Pointing to my Time-Space Key.

"Allow Me to make a formal Introduction." Aphrodite Smiled. "This Is Princess Lucia Isabella-Faith Hikari, Heir to the silver star kingdom and Kinmoku. The Daughter of Queen Kakyuu and King Seiya."

"Kakyuu and Seiya Got married!?" Usagi gasped, she wasn't alerted of this.

"Not exactly." I Blushed.

"What's That Supposed to mean? Why are you here?" Mamo-Chan Asked.

"Well... It's a little complicated, but to be straight, I'm from the future like Small Lady." I Smiled.

"WHAT?" The three chorused.

*sigh* "Usa-Chan, Your Just How Neo-Queen Serenity Said you would be! Aphrodite, I'm Gunner' Make a call, Explain please."

"PRINCESS LUCIA STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR DUTYS AND GET BACK HERE! AND YOUR MOTHER WILL NOT BE PLEASED IF YOU USE SUCH IMPROPER LAUNGUAGE!!" I Heard Aphrodite call from behind me, she is such a nag!

"I thought Luna was bad!" I heard Usa-Chan giggle.

I Stared at the figure of sailor moon and tuxedo mask in front of me, who now finally understood the danger and threat that was approaching Small Lady or "Chibi-Usa" as she was known here.

Truth was, the new enemies the death galaxy, wanted to collect both silver emporium* Crystal's of the past, present and future, on which was in Small Lady Hands, the other in Sailor moons and the last in Queen serenity's.

**(A/n: I know that isn't how it's spelt, but it wouldn't come up in word and those lines REALLY pee me off. I can't see them, I get annoyed sorry! XD)**

"What's First?" Sailor moon asked, biting her nails.

"Find Small Lady and then go to the past and finally the future. My Father shall accompany us, we need not bring the crystals together at any point before confronting the death galaxy, it will of course blow up the world if done incorrectly. Tuxedo Mask, bring the golden crystal, I have the crystal of the stars, if we're lucky, we'll save the world, future and come out re-born."

"Wait, why do we need the golden and star crystal, and why do you have it? You're worse than Usagi!" Luna laughed.

"It's the only hope I have of saving your ass Luna. I have it because it's rightfully mine, Jealous much? When all three Emporium Crystals are together, they form an 'Ultimate' Crystal, which has too much power causing it to shatter, and blow up the earth. With the golden crystal added, It will Warm its power, so it won't shatter, add the star crystal and you've got a ten times more powerful item that is controllable by a the princesses of the stars and moon, The Golden Crystal of the silver Stars, Or the Golden-Silver-Star-Crystal as called By many."

"Don't be childish about gains, Princess."

"I Trust you Sailor Star, but if you harm anyone I will never forgive you." Tuxedo mask warned.

"I Understand, I think it will be fine... Seeing as were close it the future. Mamo-Chan, Small Lady's Life is very much so at risk, as her and I are the only people who can use the Golden Crystal of the silver Stars to its full power... The Death galaxy may try and use her, which will obviously kill her."

"IT WOULD KILL HER?" The Two chorused.

"Yeah." I said looking down, this is my mission. "That's why I'm here, to Replace Small Lady's role."

"Sailor Star... You'll die! What about Kakyuu and Seiya?!" Usagi wailed.

I began walking out the door; I didn't plan to answer that one. Taking the door knob, I shut my eyes trying to hide my tears.

"It's none of your concern; I have duties to the universe, just as I do to myself, I'm starting now. If you're coming I suggest you start moving." I said sharply, I hated talking about my parents.


End file.
